ONE SHOT, MOURETSU PIRATES: LA GRAN BODA
by Dimagnus-Gia
Summary: 8 años han pasado desde la última vez que los piratas se aliaron en contra de un enemigo. Marika es ahora la Capitana más respetada de la galaxia, pero un nuevo enemigo, Los Sucessors, amenazan con desaparecer la piratería y apropiarse de los Sistemas Planetarios. Gruier, su antigua amiga y Reina de Serenity le ha hecho una propuesta que le conviene a ambas...


**One Shot Mouretsu Pirates: "La Gran Boda".**  
 **Autora: Dimagnus_Gia.**

Han pasado 8 años desde la última vez que los piratas se unieron para derrotar a un enemigo. Aquello revivió la admiración de la gente por la casi olvidada piratería, provocando que las nuevas generaciones se prepararan para ser reclutados. Sin embargo, hubieron otros que los vieron con desconfianza, pues estaban convencidos de que si las flotas crecían demasiado, llegaría el momento en que serían invencibles y abusarían de su poder. Entonces se creó el Sistema Succesor, encargado de emitir nuevas leyes y supervisar que los piratas las cumplan al pie de la letra.

Nadie lo vió con malos ojos al principio, sólo lo consideraban una molestia burocrática. Hasta que, las patrullas comenzaron poco a poco a ser más violentas y exigentes con aquellos que no cumplían con la ley. Pasaron de las amonestaciones, a los castigos. Del decomiso, al saqueo. De la suspensión, al desmantelamiento de flotas enteras. Se convirtieron en los más poderosos y temidos del espacio. Tanto, que comenzaron a ejercer su famosa ley de "Visita de Inspección" hacia pequeños sistemas de gran valor natural y mineral. Sin nadie que los detuviera, se sintieron lo suficientemente poderosos para atreverse a "inspeccionar" los grandes Sistemas Estelares. El primero de ellos fue, el reino de Vulcano Stone…

 **BÚNKER DEL PALACIO DE VULCANO STONE.**  
VASALLO:-¡Mi Señor, por favor!, ¡Usted debe escapar!  
SOBERANO:-¡Nunca!, ¡No voy a abandonar a mi gente!. ¡Por mi culpa los esclavizaron y ahora voy a salvarlos!.  
VASALLO:-¡Pero es que lo que está pensando hacer es un suicidio!  
SOBERANO:-Y también es la última esperanza de mi reino…  
El vasallo mira a su Señor y nota la súplica en sus ojos.  
VASALLO:-¡De acuerdo!

Rápidamente teclean password tras password y comando tras comando al tiempo que afuera se escucha el sonido de las armas y los gritos. Las líneas de comunicación se abren, la información se interfasa. Todas las fuentes de energía suben de nivel. Un fuerte estruendo se escucha detrás de la puerta del búnker.

VASALLO:-¡Oh Dios!, están intentando derribarla.  
El soberano hace caso omiso y continúa en lo suyo en las computadoras.  
Otro estruendoso golpe se deja escuchar. Ésta vez, ha abollado el metal.  
VASALLO:-¡Señor, por favor, salga de aquí!.  
Su señor no le hace caso, sólo el sudor en su frente denota su tensión. Sigue ingresando códigos.

Otro golpe y otra abolladura más profunda resuenan en el búnker. Finalmente una cuarta estocada, logra vencer el blindaje. El Soberano da un último click. Todo comienza a temblar. Lo que quedaba del Palacio se cae a pedazos. Los soldados corren para atrapar al Soberano y su vasallo. Una enceguecedora luz inunda todo el Sistema Estelar de Vulcano Stone. Un soldado salta sobre el Soberano, él sonríe y cierra los ojos.

 **1 AÑO Y MEDIO DESPUÉS/ MEDIO DIA/ PLANETA MORNINGSTAR/ CASA DE RIRIKA.**  
El timbre suena por tercera ocasión. Ririka se coloca la bata al tiempo que camina por el pasillo.  
RIRIKA:-¡Ya voy!.  
Al abrir la puerta se lleva una gran sorpresa.  
RIRIKA:-¡Marika!.  
MARIKA (sonriéndo):-¡Hola Ririka-san!…¿uh?, ¿estabas durmiendo?. Es medio día, ¿te sientes mal?.  
Una voz detrás de Ririka las interrumpe.

MISA:-¿Qué pasa "Rika-chan"?, ¿otro vendedor de nuevo?.  
Al asomarse queda más que sorprendida.  
MISA:-¡Capitána!  
MARIKA:-Hola Misa…ya veo por qué pediste vacaciones.  
MISA:-Esteee, ehem, ¡cof, cof!. ¿no se supone que usted estaría de visita en Serenity?.  
MARIKA:-Sí, pero terminé antes de lo esperado.  
RIRIKA:-¿Y qué sucedió?, ¿todo bien?.  
Marika asienta con la cabeza.  
MARIKA:-Madre, Misa, voy a casarme.

 **REINO SERENITY/INTERIOR/SALA DE JUNTAS DE LA PRINCESA.**  
La puerta se abre violentamente, Grunhilde se dirige hacia el escritorio donde su hermana revisa algunos papeles.  
GRUNHILDE:-¡¿Qué es esa tontería que me acaban de informar?!.  
GRUIER:-No sé de qué hablas hermana…  
Un golpe seco cae sobre el escritorio de Gruier, provocando que la tinta se derrame sobre los papeles.  
GRUNHILDE:-¡Me niego!, ¡Me niego rotundamente a que te cases con Marika!.  
Gruier levanta la vista hacia Yotof. Él y Catherine entienden, hacen una reverencia y salen de la sala en silencio. Una vez a solas, Gruier se pone de pie y camina hasta quedar frente a su hermana.  
Ambas habían crecido igual de hermosas, pero Grunhilde, le sacaba un par de centímetros a su hermana mayor.  
GRUIER:-Te recuerdo, que las decisiones de nuestro reino, las tomo yo.  
Grunhilde desvía la mirada.  
GRUNHILDE:-L-lo sé, lo siento. Pero es que debe haber otra solución.  
GRUIER:-Te aseguro que repasé todas las opciones posibles. Y la única que me garantiza conservar y ampliar el poder de nuestro Reino, es éste matrimonio.  
GRUNHILDE:-No entiendo cómo la boda con una pirata beneficiará a Serenity.  
GRUIER:-Tú sabes bien que ya no es sólo una pirata. Desde hace tiempo, se convirtió en la máxima representante de la piratería. La mitad del sistema la respeta y la otra mitad le teme. Y es debido a ésta última que aún existe gente dispuesta a desaparecer a los piratas. En especial los acaudalados corruptos que han sido derrotados por ellos y que desde sus celdas, han creado un nuevo grupo para "regular" sus acciones.  
GRUNHILDE:-Los Sucessors…  
GRUIER:-Así es.  
GRUNHILDE:-¡Pues si intentan entrar aquí, nuestro ejército los derrotará!  
GRUIER: -El soberano de Vulcano Stone cometió el error de pensar lo mismo.  
Grunhilde trata de retractarse.  
GRUIER:-Los Sucessors están fuertemente respaldados por altos mandos corruptos, pero no sólo de aquellos encarcelados, sino también de los que actualmente gobiernan y actúan disfrazados como representantes de la ley. Así que no es tan fácil rechazar sus mandatos. El soberano del reino de Vulcano Stone lo entendía muy bien, y tenía un ejército igual al nuestro. Así que los dejó entrar, con la confianza de que podría derrotarlos en sus terrenos. Sin embargo, desde el primer instánte en que estuvieron dentro, los Sucessors se apropiaron de todos los canales de comunicación y esclavizaron a todo aquél que se les opusiera. En su desesperación, el príncipe, intentó dar un salto de Descompresión.  
Grunhilde se sorprende.  
GRUNHILDE:-Recuerdo que una vez nos explicaron que ese salto se trata de teletransportar un gran cuerpo que contiene otro más pequeño adentro. Pero hacerlos reaparecer en distintos lugares.  
Gruier asienta con la cabeza.  
GRUIER:-El soberano vació el código genético de todos los habitantes de su reino en la computadora madre con la intención de que al regresar del salto sólo reaparecieran ellos. Lamentablemente, eso es algo que aún no es posible controlar. Es como intentar trasladar un cuerpo humano pero que sus órganos internos aparezcan en otro lado. Y eso le sucedió a Vulcano Stone…lograron hacer el salto, pero nunca regresaron, desaparecieron para siempre.  
Grunhilde queda consternada.  
GRUIER:-A pesar de que perdieron a gran parte de sus patrullas en aquél incidente, el SS no desistió. Si no que, simplemente fijaron su próximo objetivo.  
Gruier da un click en la pantalla junto a los papeles y la desliza en el aire hacia su hermana.  
GRUNHILDE:-Aquí dice que…desean hacer una "visita de inspección"a Serenity. ¡No puedes permitirlo!.  
GRUIER:-He tenido que hacerlo, de lo contrario sospecharán.  
GRUNHILDE:-¿"Sospecharán"?, ¿De qué?.  
GRUIER:-De mi boda con Marika.  
GRUNHILDE:-Sigo sin entender que tiene qué ver ese matrimonio con el bien de Serenity.  
GRUIER:-Si me caso con ella, nuestro reino expedirá la Ley de Consolidación Corsaria convirtiéndola en la primera reina de todas las flotas galácticas. A cambio, ellos jurarán lealtad y se convertirán en la protección oficial de Serenity. Entonces junto con nuestro ejército, seremos lo suficientemente poderosos para derrocar a los Sucessors.  
GRUNHILDE:-¿Y eso no podías lograrlo simplemente contratando al Bentenmarú?  
GRUIER:-No, porque como simples piratas, están regulados por las leyes anti-rebeliones. Y Serenity tampoco puede crear una ley nombrando soberano y dándole poder a alguien a menos de que…  
GRUNHILDE:-Sea el consorte de un miembro de la familia Real…  
Gruier sonríe y sostiene el rostro de su hermana menor.  
GRUIER:-Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?.  
GRUNHILDE:-Sí, sólo que hubiera deseado ser yo quien…te ayude a salvar nuestro reino.  
Aparta las manos de su hermana y se retira lentamente. Gruier la observa con tristeza.

 **NAVE BARBALUSA/INTERIOR/CABINA DEL CAPITÁN.**  
Kenjo está entretenido leyendo un mensaje en la pantalla tridimensional cuando alguien irrumpe en el camarote.  
CHIAKI:-¡Oh perdón, padre!, pensé que no había nadie. Lamento interrumpir.  
Kenjo suelta una carcajada y evita que su hija salga del lugar.  
KENJO:-No puedo creer que aún actúes así. ¡Tú eres la Capitana!, ¡Ésta es tu habitación!, soy yo quien debe disculparse.  
Chiaki se sonroja.  
CHIAKI:-Sí, bueno, no importa. Sólo venía por un poco de ropa, tomaré una ducha.  
Ella se dedica a revolotear entre los cajones.  
KENJO:-Ya veo, estuviste haciendo ejercicio. ¿Tiene algo que ver con el mensaje que dejaste abierto en la pantalla?.  
CHIAKI:-¿La invitación de la boda Kato-Serenity?. Eso no es nuevo, la recibí hace un par de días. No te había dicho porque pensé que ya la habías visto, viene dirigida a tí.  
KENJO:-Viene dirigida a mí porque no saben que has regresado…  
CHIAKI:-Como sea, no tengo tiempo para ese tipo de celebraciones. Irás tú en mi lugar, yo debo asistir a la asamblea de los Sucessors que será ese mismo día.  
KENJO:-¿Sigues con eso?, ¿cuándo entenderás que es demasiado peligroso?, incluso para una experimentada pirata como tú. ¡Lo que sucedió con Vulcano Stone no es…!  
CHIAKI:-¡Sí es mi culpa!. ¡Sí lo es…!, si tan sólo me hubiera casado con el soberano…  
KENJO:-Pero no lo hiciste, y estuvo bien.  
CHIAKI:-No padre, no estuvo bien. Tú me enseñaste que hay que cumplir con nuestro deber por encima de cualquier cosa. Pero no lo hice, y por eso no pude convertirme en la Reina Pirata que uniría a las flotas para vencer a los Sucessors. Ahora Marika tiene la oportunidad de hacerlo y no seré yo quien se lo impida. Al contrario, la ayudaré de la manera que sé hacerlo. Por el bien de nuestra galaxia y por la promesa que le hice a Vulcano Stone.  
Kenjo suspira resignado. Se acerca a su hija y coloca las manos sobre sus hombros.  
KENJO:-De acuerdo, será como ordene, Capitán. Pero durante todo un año, pensé que te había perdido. No permitas que eso se convierta en realidad.

 **INSTALACIONES DEL COORPORATIVO HADA JANE/ INTERIOR/ DESPACHO PRIVADO DE LA PRESIDENTA.**  
JENNY:-¿Bromeas?, ¡Por supuesto que seré tu madrina!, ¡Ésto hay que celebrarlo!.  
La presidenta toca un botón del intercomunicador y ordena una botella de champagne. Al instante, el botón del compartimiento de la pared detrás de su asiento, comienza a parpadear. Ella presiona el botón y el cajón se abre con una botella y tres copas en su interior. Jenny destapa la bebida y ofrece una de las copas a la princesa.  
GRUIER:-G-gracias, sé que eres una mujer muy ocupada y que esto es demasiado apresurado así que en verdad agradezco tu esfuerzo.  
JENNY:-¿Cómo crees que ésto va a ser un esfuerzo?, ¡Para nada!. Mucho menos después de que preparaste aquélla espectacular fiesta para mi boda con Lynn. Soy yo quien está sumamente agradecida contigo.  
Gruier sonríe. El despacho se abre de improviso.  
MAMI:-¡¿En dónde está la novia?!  
GRUIER:-¿Mami?  
MAMI:-¿Gruier?, ¡Oh por dios!, ¡No te había visto desde que eras una cría de 13 años y mírate ahora!, ¡Toda una hermosa dama!.  
GRUIER:-Je,je,je, no exageres, sólo han pasado 8 años…  
MAMI:-¡Suficientes para hacerte crecer ese busto plano que tenías!.  
Jenny y Mami ríen a carcajadas. Gruier se sonroja tratando de ocultar sus senos.  
MAMI:-¡Bien, pues vamos a medirte!  
GRUIER:-¿Medirme?  
JENNY:-Sí, Mami se ha convertido en toda una diseñadora de alta costura. Ella será quien haga tu vestido.  
MAMI:-¡Y la más eficiente!, lo tendré listo en menos de 24 hrs.  
GRUIER:-¡Wow!, ¿de verdad?.  
MAMI:-¡Por supuesto!, Además, quién mejor que la mejor amiga de la capitana Kato para diseñar algo que ella pueda quitar con una mano en la noche de bodas.  
Las chicas se vuelven a carcajear, a Gruier se le sale el champagne por la nariz. Mami y Jenny se quedan viendo con complicidad.  
MAMI:-Princesa…¿acaso eres…?  
GRUIER:-¡Claro que lo soy!. –exclama entre avergonzada e indignada. –¡Una princesa debe cuidar su virtud hasta el día de su boda!.  
La presidenta se coloca a su lado y vuelve a llenarle la copa.  
JENNY:-Bueno, no importa. Estoy segura de que Marika sabrá qué hacer con su princesa.

 **INTERIOR DEL BETENMARU/CAMAROTE DEL CAPITÁN.**  
MARIKA:-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿"Intimidad"?!, ¡Pero se supone que sólo nos estamos casando por estrategia!, ¡No es necesario consumarlo!  
GRUNHILDE:-Para las leyes del Reino de Serenity lo és.  
Marika observa a Grunhilde, ella está hablando muy en serio.  
GRUNHILDE:-Es un hecho que nos alzaremos en armas a los pocos días después de la boda. Pero mientras tanto, la pareja recién casada deberá completar cada paso tal y como lo indican las tradiciones de Serenity. De lo contrario, el matrimonio no se consideraría válido y eso provocaría la anulación de tu nombramiento como Reina Oficial de la Piratería.  
Marika aprieta la mandíbula  
GRUNHILDE:-A mí tampoco me hace gracia hablar de esto. Pude haber enviado a Catherine a tratar esos detalles. Pero no es sólo la Princesa con quien te casas, si no también mi amada hermana…  
Sus ojos reflejan una tristeza que la Capitana capta al instánte. Toma su mano entre las suyas y la mira con solemnidad.  
MARIKA: -Te prometo, que siempre la trataré con cuidado y respeto.  
Grunhilde suspira agradecida. Marika sonríe.  
GRUNHILDE:-Hay una cosa más.  
MARIKA:-¡Ya sé, no me digas!, ¡Quieren que tengamos bebés!, ¡Ja,ja,ja,j…!  
Grunhilde no se ríe en absoluto. Marika queda pasmada.  
MARIKA:-¡Pero eso es imposible!  
GRUNHILDE:-No, no lo es. ¿Recuerdas el recipiente origen que dio vida a todos los príncipes y princesas de Serenity?  
MARIKA:-Sí, la enorme rosa que encontramos en la nave fantasma hace varios años.  
GRUNHILDE:-Así es. Resulta que no estaba tan seca como pensábamos. Sólo necesitamos recolectar tu adn, a través de saliva o cabello y depositarlo dentro de la rosa junto con el de mi hermana.  
Marika traga saliva.  
GRUNHILDE:- Sé que el precio es demasiado alto, pero corresponde al enorme poder que te será otorgado. Sin embargo, es mi deber informarte, que aún estás a tiempo de desertar.  
La capitana suspira profundamente y se endereza.  
MARIKA:-Es verdad, aún puedo retractarme.  
Grunhilde la observa soprendida.  
MARIKA:-Pero eso no pasará. Estoy dispuesta a asumir lo que sea necesario para liberar al mundo de los Sucessors y darle a la piratería el lugar que se merece.  
La rubia sonríe contagiada de la voluntad de la Capitana. Ambas continúan la charla hasta bien entrada la noche. Finalmente Grunhilde se despide y despega de regreso a Serenity.  
Marika se dirige al pasillo donde las ventanas laterales le permiten ver las estrellas. Rápidamente se sumerge en sus pensamientos:  
"Sólo he estado con una persona en mi vida…". "La última vez que estuvimos juntas, fue justo antes de que asistiera a una reunión con el soberano de Vulcano Stone. De haber sabido que lo Sucessors habían dictado una "visita de inspección" en dicho planeta, jamás la hubiera dejado ir." "Nunca dejé de buscarla. Y cuando por fin me resigné a la idea de que la había perdido, me llegaron noticias de que la habían visto en ciertos puntos planetarios. Pero no lo creo, sé que si estuviera viva, hubiera venido por mí…".

A lo lejos, observa una nave que se acerca y se acopla al Bentenmaru. "¿Eh?, ¿Hada Jane?". Abre rápidamente la escotilla y corre hacia el puerto de entrada para recibir a su visitante.

MARIKA:- ¡Lynn!, ¡Cuánto tiempo!  
LYNN:-¡Hey, Marika!, ¡Venga un abrazo!.  
Ambas se saludan efusivamente.  
MARIKA:-¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?  
LYNN:-¡El honor es todo mío, Capitana!. Mira que nunca pensé que fueras a sentar cabeza.  
MARIKA:-Ah, je,je,je, lo dices como si fuera una irresponsable.  
LYNN:-¡No, no, para nada!. Y como muestra, he venido a llevarte a celebrar tu última noche de soltera.  
MARIKA:-¿Celebrar mi última noche de soltera?. ¿Quién ha organizado esa celebración?.  
La puerta se desliza y detrás de Marika aparece su tripulación:-¡Nosotros!.  
KANE:-Como su antiguo profesor y actual timonel, es mi deber dirigir a mi capitana a una noche inolvidable y llena de diversión.  
HYAKUME:-Como experto en radar y sensores del Bentenmaru, es mi obligación localizar el mejor lugar para asegurar la diversión de mi capitana.

SAN-DAIME:-Como ingeniero, es importante comprobar la calidad en el servicio, bebidas y personal para satisfacer las necesidades de mi capitana.  
MARIKA:-¿"Necesidades"?.  
Schnitzer deja caer su pesada mano sobre el hombro de la joven.  
SCHNITZER:-No se preocupe capitana, yo estoy aquí para cargarla en caso de que quede muy indispuesta.  
MARIKA:-¿"Indispuesta"?  
Schnitzer la carga y la lleva hacia el interior de la nave de Lynn. Los demás cantan y entran detrás de ellos.  
Ririka y Misa los observan divertidas desde el marco de la puerta.  
LYNN:-¿Seguras que no quieren venir?  
RIRIKA:-Prefiero no ver el estado en el que terminará mi única hija.  
LYNN:-No se preocupe, la futura Reina Pirata regresará sana y salva.  
Lynn se despide y entra a la cabina. La nave despega rumbo a cierto planeta con fama de diversión eterna.

 **HORAS DESPUÉS/ BAR EL ELEFANTE ROSA.**  
La puerta trasera del lugar se abre estrepitosamente. Marika va a dar hasta el barandal frente a ella y se aferra a él, devolviendo todo lo que su estómago no puede retener. Cuando termina, se tantea la ropa buscando algo entre sus bolsillos. Un hombre alto y fornido se acerca a ella.  
-¿Buscaba algo como ésto?.  
El hombre le extiende un pañuelo. Ella lo toma y se limpia la boca.  
MARIKA:-M-muchas gracias señ…¡Oh, Ironbeard!. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
IRONBEARD:- Buscaba a alguien, pero entonces reconocí a la flamante capitana del Bentenmaru y decidí saludar.  
MARIKA: -Bueeeno…en estos momentos no luzco precisamente "flamante", je, je, je.  
IRONBEARD:-No importa, la última noche de soltería justifica una celebración de ésta magnitud.  
MARIKA:-¿Uh?, ¿cómo sabes que es mi última noche de soltera?.  
IRONBEARD:-Su tripulación allá adentro, se ha esmerado en atenderla todo el tiempo. Están realmente felices por su capitana.  
MARIKA:-Sí, son unos magníficos compañeros.  
IRONBEARD:-¿Y la capitana, es felíz?  
MARIKA:-Claro, estoy haciendo lo correcto.  
Él esboza media sonrisa.  
IRONBEARD:-Yo me casé por la misma razón.  
MARIKA:-¿Y fuiste felíz?.  
IRONBEARD:-No me arrepiento de nada.  
En la acera de enfrente, una silueta emerge entre las sombras. Sus ropas son igual de elegantes que las de Ironbeard. Él lo mira y con un gesto de la mano le pide que espere. Marika le parece ver su rostro: "Se parece a alguien…".  
IRONBEARD:-Debo retirarme, fue un placer conversar con usted. Felicidades por su boda.  
MARIKA:-Igualmente, gracias.  
Él está a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando se detiene.  
IRONBEARD:-Casi lo olvido…  
Regresa y se quita un hermoso anillo de plata del dedo meñique.  
MARIKA:-¿Qué es esto?  
IRONBEARD:-Era el anillo de mi esposa.  
MARIKA:-¿"Era"?. ¡No me digas que falleció!.  
Él sonríe y niega con la cabeza.  
IRONBEARD:-No, sólo me lo devolvió. Ahora debe ser entregado a una persona que realmente lo quiera. Por lo tanto, es tuyo, entrégaselo a tu futura esposa.  
Ella lo agarra y él se retira junto con el hombre que le esperaba en las sombras. Marika los observa perderse en la distancia. Se da cuenta que se quedó con el pañuelo de él y descubre un par de iniciales grabadas en la esquina de la tela: G.K.

 **PLANETA SEA OF THE FOREST STAR/ CASA DE LA FAMILIA KURIHARA.**  
La puerta corrediza del balcón se desliza. Chiaki camina hacia el barandal y apoya sus brazos sobre él. Observa la vía láctea y sus recuerdos la llevan a aquél día fatídico en Vulcano Stone:

SOBERANO:-¡Capitana Kurihara!, ¿por qué sigue aquí?, pensé que había dicho que n…  
CHIAKI:-No, no puedo casarme contigo…pero sí puedo ayudarte.  
SOBERANO:-Pero, ¿cómo?.  
CHIAKI:-Me quedaré hasta que lleguen los Sucessors. Como todos vieron partir al Barbalusa, nadie sospecha que sigo aquí. Así que cuando los recibas, me infiltraré en su nave nodriza. Hackearé los códigos de todas sus patrullas y canales de comunicación. Te las enviaré y entonces negociarás con el embajador: sus naves a cambio de que se vayan de tu reino.  
Él se asombra convencido. Asienta con la cabeza y ambos estrechan la mano.

"Pero nada de eso sucedió…en el instánte que ingresé en su sistema, una alarmas inaudibles para los demás, sonaron en los dispositivos de oído de los sucessors. Entonces la cortesía se acabó y comenzaron a disparar y esclavizar a la gente. Intenté salir del lugar, pero ese "Antivirus" me encerró herméticamente en aquella cabina. Lo único que pude hacer es ver en la pantalla la destrucción de aquél hermoso reino…" "De repente, comenzó a temblar y una luz blanca inundó todo. Cuando desperté, la pantalla me mostraba un paisaje diferente…casi desierto. La cabina estaba abierta, la "prisión" del antivirus ya no me envolvía. Encontré un traje de astronauta, me lo puse y salí al exterior. Al principio me alarmé al encontrar rastro de las patrullas Sucessors, pero después me dí cuenta que no estaban ahí. La cabina en la que yo había estado se veía achicharrada por fuera. Era posible que los SS pensaran que había quedado inservible y por ello no la hubieran inspeccionado. Pero, ¿por qué no había rastro de Vulcano Stone?. Entonces lo comprendí: el Soberano había realizado el salto de Descomprensión. Pero, quienes se salvaron no fueron los que él quería… La alta tecnología de los Sucessors les permitió soportar el salto. Yo tuve suerte de haber estado en una de sus naves, de lo contrario, hubiera sufrido la misma suerte que Vulcano Stone. Me dediqué a reparar la pequeña nave con los restos que encontré. Sobreviví racionando las provisiones que afortunadamente habían en la cabina. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero lo logré y cuando al fin abandoné aquél lugar, juré que no permitiría que volviera a pasar lo mismo que en Vulcano Stone."

Se lleva la mano hacia el collar que pende de su cuello. Observa la medalla con el escudo del Barbalusa por la parte de enfrente y las iniciales KK en la parte de atrás. "Kurihara & Kato…Marika me la regaló la primera vez que…"

Aprieta la medalla con su mano. "Cuando regresé, fue la primera persona a la que fui a buscar. Pero al llegar, no pude…no podía verla a los ojos y decirle que por mi culpa, un planeta entero había desaparecido. Dí la vuelta y viene a casa. Me recuperé y me dediqué a estudiar al SS."

Se adentra de nuevo a su habitación y observa el arsenal que tiene sobre el piso. Toma una de las pistolas y hace sonar el casquillo del seguro.  
"Mañana te casas…y yo me encargaré de que nadie interrumpa esa boda".

 **MEDIO DIA/ PALACIO REAL DE SERENITY/ JARDINES REALES /INTERIOR CARPA DE MARIKA.  
** En Serenity, las calles, casas y parques han sido adornados con motivo de la boda de su soberana. En el Palacio, los Jardines Reales son el escenario donde se llevará acabo la ceremonia y la celebración. Los invitados llegan poco a poco, los guardaespaldas y la servidumbre atiende los menesteres de la logística. Dentro de una de las carpas, Coorier y Luca ayudan a Marika con los últimos detalles de su atuendo. Misa le da los últimos retoques a su maquillaje. Por fin termina y sale del vestidor.

Ambas quedan boquiabiertas: Lleva el cabello recogido en una media cola. Maquillaje leve pero acentuando su belleza. El vestido es blanco, entallado de mangas largas y holgadas. La parte de abajo es como una falda con orillas doradas cuyo largo es hasta antes de las rodillas. Sus botas también son blancas y largas. Encima del vestido, lleva un saco de pirata color dorado con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. Es del mismo largo que sus otros trajes pero éste no tiene mangas. El cuello y los bordes lucen ostentosos y elegantes. El toque final es un cinto que cruza sobre su pecho y que le permite sostener una espada de mango de oro a la altura de la cadera.  
MARIKA:-¿Y bien?, ¿Cómo me veo?  
Una voz detrás de ella le responde.  
RIRIKA:-Hermosa…  
Marika sonríe. Ririka entra a la carpa con el sombrero de la capitana en sus manos. Es del mismo color del saco, e igualmente adornado de pedrería. Se lo coloca a Marika en la cabeza y la observa con ternura. Hace tiempo que ambas son igual de altas, pero a Ririka aún le parece ver la sonrisa de una niña pequeña.  
Misa se da cuenta de que aquél es un momento sólo de madre e hija, así que con un movimiento de cabeza hace que Coorier y Luca la sigan fuera de la carpa.  
MARIKA:-¿Te estoy decepcionando?  
RIRIKA:-¿Qué?  
MARIKA:-Es que…tú siempre fuiste una mujer que siguió sus convicciones y sacrificó lo que más quería para criar a una hija. Mientras que yo, solamente estoy haciendo ésto por que ella ya no…  
Ririka toma el rostro de su hija entre sus manos.  
RIRIKA:-Una madre conoce el corazón de sus hijos. Y sé que el tuyo, no está aquí. Pero también sé, que aunque ella estuviera con vida, tú volverías a tomar ésta decisión. Por que eres una pirata, naciste para serlo.  
Marika abraza a su madre. Hunde el rostro entre su cuello y se suelta llorando. Ririka le acaricia el cabello.  
RIRIKA:-Eso es, deshazte de ese dolor que tenías guardado. Verás que al salir de aquí, podrás entregarte por completo a la misión de tu vida.

 **SISTEMA ESTELAR SUCESSOR/ PALACIO DE LA CONFEDERACIÓN SS**  
Totalmente encapuchada, Chiaki se adentra en las lujosas instalaciones del Sistema Sucessor. La mayoría de los consejeros usa dicha vestimenta, por lo que no llama la atención. Mientras avanza, repite mentalmente el cargo que ejerce cada uno de los rostros que reconoce.

"Ése es el embajador de los Sucessors. Recuerdo que se entrevistó virtualmente con el soberano de Vulcano Stone para informarle de la inspección "pacífica" que le haría. Hipócrita…". "Aquél es el Comandante en Jefe de las patrullas del SS. Fue el autor del trabajo sucio dentro de Vulcano. Un maldito carnicero…". Ella llega al edificio principal y aborda el elevador. "Ése en el balcón, es el que llegó a lo último para estipular que la nación se había rebelado y por lo tanto había que someterla…es el Representante Supremo de la SS". El elevador se detiene en el último piso. La puerta se abre y Chiaki camina hacia el salón de asambleas.

"No importa qué tan poderosos sean, no importa cuántos sean los que los respaldan. Hoy, gracias a las armas que he logrado ocultar en mi ropa y en el salón, ¡todos ellos morirán!".  
Entra al salón pero todo está a oscuras. "Qué raro…"  
Las puertas se cierran tras de sí. Un par de reflectores la alumbran con su enceguecedora luz. Ella se protege la vista con la mano. Entonces mete la mano dentro de su ropa dispuesta a sacar su arma.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú…-dice un hombre frente a ella. -Mira tu pecho.  
Ella obedece y se da cuenta de los puntos rojos que apuntan directamente a su corazón. Desiste de tomar el arma y alza las manos.  
-Gracias Capitana Kurihara.  
Las luces se encienden y ella reconoce al Embajador.  
EMBAJADOR:-Debo admitir que estoy gratamente sorprendido con su tenacidad. Nunca pensé que se atreviera a pasar la noche ocultando explosivos en cada rincón de ésta sala.  
Ella se sorprende.  
EMBAJADOR:-Así es Capitana, detectamos su presencia desde la primera vez que llegó a nuestro Sistema. Pero no estábamos seguros cuál era su objetivo, así que la dejamos ir y venir. Después de una pequeña labor de investigación, descubrimos que usted estuvo en Vulcano Stone el día del salto. Sin embargo, sobrevivió gracias a que quedó encerrada en el pabellón de nuestra nave nodriza. Debería estar agradecida con la SS.  
CHIAKI:-Ustedes deberían estar agradecidos que me tienen esposada, de lo contrario ¡ya hubieran volado en mil pedazos!.  
EMBAJADOR:-Hablando de esposas…sabemos que ahora mismo se está llevando a cabo la boda Kato-Serenity. Estoy seguro que con tantos preparativos olvidaron enviarnos la invitación. Pero no importa, gracias a usted descubriremos las coordenadas para acudir al evento.  
CHIAKI:-¡Aunque me torturen, nunca les diré dónde están!.  
EMBAJADOR:-¿Torturar?, oh, no. Jamás haríamos algo tan primitivo…por ahora. Además, estoy seguro que en cuanto te diga del trato que puedo ofrecerte, no habrá necesidad de torturar a nadie…

 **EXTERIOR/JARDINES REALES / CENTRO DE LA CEREMONIA**  
En el centro de los jardines, se alza el altar con escalinatas de color nácar. Al pie del último escalón, el juez y Marika esperan la llegada de la Reina.

Los invitados están formalmente parados frente a ellos. Los divide únicamente un pasillo formado por los soldados de Serenity, quienes están elegantemente uniformados. Del lado derecho, se encuentran sólo invitados piratas. Todos ataviados con sus mejores galas. Kenjo es uno de los que está en las primeras filas.

Del lado izquierdo se encuentran los altos mandos de Serenity y otros allegados. Grunhilde en primera fila. De repente el bullicio cesa, una trompeta anuncia la llegada de la Reina. Los soldados sacan sus bayonetas y las alzan en el aire formando un arco sobre el pasillo. La música inunda el lugar. Gruier avanza pausadamente, deleitando a todos con su belleza y elegancia. Tiene el cabello recogido en un hermoso tocado. El velo le cubre el rostro, pero sus labios carmín resaltan por debajo de la tela. Su vestido tiene un hermoso encaje en hombros y brazos que le dan una apariencia conservadora, aunque elegante y juvenil. El escote es generoso, el entallado reafirma muy bien su silueta. En la parte de abajo, el vestido se extiende hasta llegar a una hermosa y larga cola blanca. Las piedras preciosas también están presentes en el encaje y por supuesto, en su corona. Si el dorado es el color distintivo del atuendo de Marika, el plateado es el de la Reina de Serenity. Marika y Grunhilde están sonrojadas de ver tanta belleza.  
Conforme camina, Gruier sonríe a los cumplidos de los invitados. Hasta que su mirada se topa con la de su hermana.  
"Grunhilde…". Está al final del pasillo a orillas de la escalinata, observándola con devoción. Gruier no le quita la vista de encima. Llega hasta a ella y por un breve instánte, ambas se miran profundamente. Entonces Grunhilde extiende la mano. Gruier le da la suya y ambas voltean hacia donde la Capitana del Bentenmaru, espera sonriéndo.  
Grunhilde acerca la mano de su hermana a la de Marika. Hace una reverencia y regresa a su lugar. Gruier la observa de reojo. Marika le alza el velo y toma su barbilla entre sus dedos.  
MARIKA:-Gracias por ser la estrella que acompaña mi camino…  
Al escuchar aquello, Gruier cae en la cuenta de la guapa mujer que tiene enfrente. "Es cierto…"-piensa sonrojada. "Siempre nos hemos cuidado mutuamente…y ahora, con éste vínculo, cumpliremos con el deber que se nos dió desde que nacimos: defender con nuestra vida todo lo que amamos".

Grunhilde nota el nuevo brillo en los ojos de su hermana. Sonríe con tristeza: "Después de todo, Marika siempre tuvo una parte de su corazón…"  
La Reina entrelaza sus dedos con los de la Capitana y giran de frente al juez.  
JUEZ:-¿Listas?  
AMBAS: -Sí.  
JUEZ:- Bien, comencemos con la ceremonia.  
Todos se ponen de pie. El juez está a punto de hablar cuando un ensordecedor crujido resuena en el lugar. La alarma de invasión se activa. Los soldados corren a proteger a la pareja, los piratas sacan sus armas.  
GRUNHILDE:-¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?!-pregunta a sus guardaespaldas.  
-¡Yo puedo contestar esa pregunta, princesa!.

Las miradas se centran en el hombre al final del pasillo. Todos reconocen al embajador. Hacen el intento por atacarlo pero el sonido de los francotiradores del SS los detiene. Un punto rojo amenaza la frente de cada invitado, incluyendo a las novias y al juez. El embajador sonríe y camina entre el pasillo dirigiéndose al altar.  
EMBAJADOR:-Hemos venido a celebrar una boda.  
GRUIER:-Perdón Sr. Embajador, pero no recuerdo haberlo invitado.  
EMBAJADOR:-¿Y desde cuándo el novio necesita invitación para su propia boda?  
GRUNHILDE:-¿El novio?…¿acaso pretende..?  
Él llega al pie del altar y Marika coloca a Gruier detrás de sí.  
MARIKA:-¡No permitiré que la toque!.  
EMBAJADOR:-No se preocupe-dice con una amplia sonrisa. –No es con ella con quien me pienso casar, si no con una pirata…  
MARIKA:-¡Ja!, ¡no me hagas reír, primero muerta a casarme contigo!  
El tipo se carcajea tanto que le salen las lágrimas.  
EMBAJADOR:-¡Discúlpenme!, no he querido ser grosero, es que todo esto ha sido un gran malentendido. La verdad es que…mejor véanlo ustedes mismos. ¡Cariño, ven por favor!.  
Al momento que extiende la mano, una hermosa mujer camina por el pasillo escoltada por Sucessors.  
Lleva un hermoso vestido blanco estraple, holgado hasta las rodillas. Una ligera cola sobresale por detrás arrastrándose levemente por el piso. El ramo y sus zapatillas tienen pequeñas incrustraciones de color verde, al igual que el tocado que adorna su cabello amarrado. En la cabeza, sólo lleva una corona con el emblema de la SS, por lo que todos contemplan el bello rostro de la novia.  
No hay nadie que no esté boquiabierto. Ella llega al altar y sonríe.  
CHIAKI:-Hola, Marika. Cuánto tiempo.  
La Capitana del Bentenmaru no puede articular palabra alguna. Chiaki le da la mano al embajador y ambos caminan hacia el escalón más alto. Voltean hacia la muchedumbre y él se dirige a ellos.  
EMBAJADOR:-Al igual que en Serenity, cualquiera que contraiga nupcias con un representante del Sistema Sucessor, tendrá la oportunidad de hacerse con el Título de reino o principado. En éste caso, será la de Reina Máxima de la Piratería.  
La comunidad pirata se sorprende y comienza a murmurar.  
EMBAJADOR:-Así es queridos corsarios. Sabemos que en el pasado, hemos abusado de nuestra autoridad y en nombre del SS les pido perdón. Pero ahora, estamos convencidos de que los piratas y los Sucessors son el verdadero futuro de las galaxias. Juntos lograremos formar el poder absoluto que reine sobre el espacio.  
Kenjo mira a su hija, ella sigue impasible.  
EMBAJADOR:-La Capitana Kurihara ha comprendido esto, y por ello, ha decidido unir a la piratería junto con el SS mediante el vínculo del matrimonio.  
MARIKA:-¡No!.  
Un par de Sucessors forcejean con Marika hasta someterla contra el suelo. Sin embargo ella clava sus ojos en Chiaki.  
MARIKA:-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué haces esto?, ¿Cómo puedes…?

Chiaki la observa con tranquilidad.  
CHIAKI:-Tú no entiendes, nunca lo has hecho, ni lo harás. Llévensela…  
Los soldados obedecen. Marika la mira con desesperanza, pero ella no le devuelve la mirada. Ahora le habla al público.  
CHIAKI:-Amigos y Reino de Serenity. Les pido disculpas por ésta abrupta interrupción. Pero un matrimonio más importante se llevará a cabo en éste momento. Reina Serenity, le pido por favor que confíe en mí. Ningún habitante será dañado, mientras prometan comportarse como simples testigos de ésta unión.  
Gruier sigue conmocionada por su repentina aparición. Pero se repone y observa a sus súbditos asintiendo con la cabeza. Ellos responden con otro asentamiento, los soldados y guardaespaldas bajan las armas. Yotof se acerca a ella y la ayuda a bajar del altar.  
Chiaki ahora se dirige hacia el lado de los piratas.  
CHIAKI:-Amig…no, familia. Sólo les pido que renuncien a sus armas y, en base al código corsario de la unión de flotas por bien común, me permitan ser la Reina Máxima que le devolverá a la piratería la gloria y el respeto que se merece.

La mayoría de ellos aprietan los dientes. Muchos continúan consternados, en especial los del Bentenmaru. Pero los del Barbalusa son los primeros en tirar sus armas al suelo. Entonces los demás los imitan. El embajador sonríe. Las luces rojas desaparecen.  
EMBAJADOR:-Ahora sí señor Juez, proceda con lo que sabe hacer.

 **MAZMORRAS DEL PALACIO.**  
En su celda, Marika aporrea inútilmente su puño contra el suelo. No hay nada que pueda hacer contra los rayos láser que conforman su prisión. "Ésto no puede estar sucediendo…no puede ser que la pierda justamente cuando la acabo de recuperar". De repente, una silueta se mueve sagazmente a su alrededor. Los rayos láser se desvanecen.  
MARIKA:-Tú…eres el compañero de Ironbeard.

 **ALTAR EN LOS JARDINES DEL PALACIO**  
JUEZ:-Ahora tome la mano de ella y sostenga el anillo mientras repite las siguientes palabras…-ordena mostrándole las palabras sobre el libro.  
EMBAJADOR:-…A través de éste anillo te convierto en mi legítima esposa, y que la ley y los edictos divinos guarden ésta unión hasta el último de nuestros días.  
Está a punto de colocarlo en el dedo de la novia cuando un disparo viaja a la velocidad de la luz y da justo en el anillo haciéndolo volar por los aires.  
EMBAJADOR:-¡Qué caraj…!  
CHIAKI:-¡Marika!  
Ella salta desde uno de los balcones hasta el suelo. Se incorpora y corre hacia él. Él saca un arma y otro disparo inunda el lugar.  
-¡Arrrggggghhhhh!.  
El embajador cae de rodillas quejándose de dolor. Una bala ha atravesado la palma de su mano. El autor del disparo se abre paso entre los invitados. Chiaki lo reconoce.  
CHIAKI:-¡Soberano de Vulcano Stone!  
EMBAJADOR:-¡Imposible!, ¡Tú desapareciste en el salto!.  
SOBERANO:-Eso es lo que dejamos que pensaran. Pero en realidad aparecimos cerca del Imperio de Quartz, y gracias a las ondas magnéticas a su alrededor, nadie podía localizarnos. Sin embargo mi nación estaba al borde de la extinción debido a los daños que ustedes nos causaron. Así que ofrecí formar parte del imperio a cambio de que salvaran a mi Pueblo.  
Gruier lo observa con admiración.  
CHIAKI:-Y ahora eres un guardia imperial…

SOBERANO:-Pérdoname por no habértelo dicho…  
El embajador aprovecha aquella distracción y recupera su arma, apuntándole al Soberano en la cabeza.  
EMBAJADOR:-Pues si no desapareciste aquél día, haré que desaparezcas hoy.  
GRUIER:-¡Ni siquiera lo intentes!  
El embajador voltea y sonríe.  
EMBAJADOR:-Tal vez deberías ver hacia tu…  
GRUIER:-Sí soy consciente de los puntos rojos que apunta mi corazón. Pero mi hermana, tiene la mira de su arma directamente hacia tu frente y te aseguro que no necesita un punto rojo para dar en el blanco.  
Grunhilde sonríe apuntando fijamente hacia el embajador.  
Él sonríe como siempre y baja el arma.  
EMBAJADOR:-De acuerdo, será como ordene, Reina de Serenity. Pero a cambio quiero que nos deje ir.  
GRUIER:-¡Lárguense!, y nunca regresen.

Todos los miembros de la SS se retiran. El ejército de Serenity los escolta con la Comandante Grunhilde a la cabeza. Abordan sus naves y se elevan en el aire. El embajador sonríe y les dice adiós con la mano.

Coorier y Luca llegan corriendo junto a su capitana.  
MARIKA:-¿Qué pasa?,¿Por qué tanto alboroto?  
COORIER:-Hemos detectado una corona contrayéndose alrededor de Serenity.  
MARIKA:¿Qué?  
Marika observa la pantalla. Una onda de energía rodea todo el perímetro del planeta.  
COORIER:-Y además hay más patrullas sucessors sobrevolando por el área.  
MARIKA:-Por eso querían irse…necesitan toda la energía de sus patrullas para disparar al mismo tiempo sobre la corona y que ésta se contraiga hasta tocar Serenity y…  
LUCA:-Hemos visto la destrucción…  
MARIKA:-¡No lo permitiré!.

La Capitana sale corriendo y sin dejar de hacerlo alerta a todos.

MARIKA:-¡Piratas!, ¡Todos a sus naves!, ¡Los sucessors quieren volar en pedazos el planeta y a todos los que estamos dentro!. ¡Esto es la guerra!.  
Todos gritan en plan de batalla y salen corriendo detrás de ella, el ejército de Serenity incluido. Gruier está a punto de abordar una de las naves cuando alguien la jala de la mano.  
GRUNHILDE:-Te prometo que salvaré lo que más amo, hasta el final.  
Acto seguido la empuja a un lado y se trepa ella en vez de la Reina. Gruier grita el nombre de su hermana al verla partir.  
Ririka corre hacia una de las naves del ejército de Serenity. Misa la intercepta en el camino y la besa en los labios.  
MISA:-En ésta o en la otra vida, te veré pronto "Blaster".  
Ririka ríe y la jala de la cintura para plantarle otro beso.  
RIRIKA:-Cuente con ello, "Doctora".

 **ÓRBITA ALREDEDOR DEL SISTEMA SERENITY.**  
En el exterior, la batalla campal ha comenzado. Piratas y Sucessors se cazan entre sí. Los primeros tratando de eliminarlos para que nadie active el efecto contractivo de la Corona, y los segundos tratando de exterminar los estorbos que impiden su misión. Incluso las naves de la compañía de Hada Jane entran en modo batalla comandadas por Lynn. Todos combaten ferozmente, pero son las naves piratas las que más bajas sufren debido a la alta tecnología de las patrullas.  
LYNN:-Capitana Marika, ¿me escucha?.

MARIKA:-Y también te veo, fuerte y claro.  
LYNN:-No podemos continuar así. Incluso la nave imperial del ex Soberano ha sido gravemente dañada.  
Grunhilde también aparece en la pantalla del Bentenmaru.  
GRUNHILDE:-De hecho…ya no lo veo en el radar…  
Las tres se sorprenden. Marika aprieta los puños. La Capitana del Barbalusa se une a la conversación.  
CHIAKI:-¿Qué quieres hacer Kato?.  
Marika observa a Chiaki en silencio. Todos están a la expectativa. Afuera, los Sucessors continúan provocando bajas. Todo es explosiones y caos.  
MARIKA:-Voy a hacer lo que nací para ser…  
Su imagen se deja de ver en las pantallas de las otras tres.  
CHIAKI:-¡Marika!.

La Capitana del Bentenmaru se levanta de su asiento y comienza a dar órdenes.  
MARIKA:-San Daime, dame las coordenadas de la nave matriz de los Sucessors. Luca, traza la posible trayectoria que alcanzará la corona en los próximos 5 minutos.  
SAN DAIME & LUCA:-¡En seguida Capitana!…¡Listo!, lo tiene en pantalla.  
Ella estudia los datos.  
MARIKA:-Schnitzer, necesito el cálculo del radio de alcance de todas las bombas a bordo. Hyakume, valoración de la potencia y velocidad del motor.  
SCHNITZER:-Después de soltarlas todas tenemos 10 segundos para elevarnos y evitar el impacto.  
HYAKUME:-La potencia y velocidad de los motores se elevarían en exactamente 10 segundos…siempre y cuando nada nos impacte en los siguientes minutos.  
MARIKA:-¿Escuchaste eso Kane?, ¿eres así de rápido?  
Kane ríe captando el doble sentido de la pregunta de la Capitana.  
KANE:-No para todo…pero sí puedo sacarnos de ahí en 10 segundos.  
MARIKA:-Misa…¿Confías en mí?  
Todos la observan de reojo.  
MISA:-¡Como en nadie más!  
Todos sonríen.  
MARIKA:-Coorier, abre un canal de comunicación hacia la pantalla del Embajador, deja que vea ¡que vamos directo hacia su nave nodriza!.  
COORIER:-¡Hecho!.

En el exterior, todos ven pasar como bólido al Bentenmarú.  
LYNN:-¡¿Qué carajos va a hacer?!  
GRUNHILDE:-¡¿Acaso pretende estrellarse con ellos?!  
CHIAKI:-No…lleva las compuertas de las bombas abiertas así que…  
RIRIKA:-Va a descender lo más que pueda para dejarlas caer hasta el último momento…  
EMBAJADOR: "Qué estupidez…si cualquiera de nosotros la intercepta y dispara directo a las bombas, el Bentenmarú volará en mil pedazos antes de llegar a su objetivo…¡Y yo haré que eso suceda!"

La patrulla del embajador aumenta la velocidad para perseguir la trayectoria del Bentenmarú. Chiaki se da cuenta y va detrás de él.  
CHIAKI:-¡No lo permitiré!.  
El Barbalusa expide la máxima potencia de sus motores y se coloca justo detrás del embajador.  
CHIAKI:-¡Te tengo!.  
Está a punto de disparar cuando la patrulla hace un salto y aparece a escasos centímetros del Bentenmarú.  
CHIAKI:-¡No!.  
Marika y el embajador aprietan un botón al mismo tiempo:-¡Ahora!.

Pero lejos de todo pronóstico, la tripulación del Bentenmarú sale expedida por los aires en trajes de astronautas.  
La patrulla del embajador se estrella con la del Bentenmarú al tiempo que ésta suelta las bombas y ambas naves explotan junto con la nave nodriza.  
La explosión enceguece a todos los que están alrededor. La corona alrededor de Serenity desaparece. Pero las naves de los sucessors aún superan en número a los demás. Ellos lo saben y se lanzan al contraataque, pero antes de que puedan disparar, la flota de la nave imperial hace su aparición por su retaguardia y destruye cada una de las patrullas.  
RIRIKA:-Ironbeard…  
CHIAKI: "El Ex Soberano de Vulcano Stone fue a buscarlos…".

Las pocas patrullas que quedan son derribadas por Grunhilde y Lynn. Otras simplemente se rinden. Los piratas sobrevivientes, se dan cuenta de que han ganado y lanzan un grito victorioso por todos los canales de comunicación. Las naves más cercanas a la explosión recogen uno a uno a los temerarios tripulantes del Bentenmarú.

 **PUERTO ESPACIAL DE SERENITY.**  
La mayoría de las naves que partieron, regresan poco a poco. Todos son recibidos y asistidos por médicos y ciudadanos. Entonces Gruier, la ve llegar…sus ojos se topan con los suyos. Grunhilde suelta el casco y corre hacia su hermana. Ella también. Ambas se funden en un abrazo lleno de amor. Yotof y Catherine sonríen.

En otro lado del puerto, Misa llega en brazos de Ririka.  
MISA:-Ya puedes bajarme, te digo que estoy bien.  
RIRIKA:-No, hasta que te vea un médico.  
MISA:-¡Yo soy médico!.  
Ririka la calla con un beso.  
MISA:-Está bien…si tú insistes…pero tal vez necesito otro de esos para convencerme.  
RIRIKA:-¡Mira allá hay un doctor!

Cerca de ahí, Kenjo por fin deja de abrazar a su hija.  
KENJO:-¿Segura que estás bien?, ¿no te duele nada?  
CHIAKI:-No papá, todo está bien…gracias.  
KENJO:-No tienes que agradecerme nada, como tu padre, siempre estaré preocupado por tí.  
CHIAKI:-Me refiero a gracias, por confiar siempre en mí.  
Él suspira y la mira satisfecho.  
KENJO:-Es todo un orgullo que seas mi hija, y mi Capitana.  
Ella sonríe. Alguien le llama por detrás.  
-Chiaki…  
Chiaki reconoce la voz y voltea.  
KENJO:-Yo… me retiro, debo ir a ver a la demás tripulación.

Las chicas quedan frente a frente. Marika la observa con una sonrisa en los labios. Chiaki, como siempre, no sabe reaccionar.  
CHIAKI:-¿Qué…?, ¿qué quieres, Kato?.  
MARIKA:-Vengo a decirte que, he platicado con Gruier y…hemos decidido que después de todo, debemos casarnos.  
El corazón de Chiaki se rompe en pedazos, pero lo oculta magistralmente.  
CHIAKI:-Sí…-dice mirando a Gruier a lo lejos. –La palabra de una capitana no puede ponerse en entredicho…

MARIKA:-Así es…-contesta sacando el anillo de su bolsillo.-Me dijeron que esto debe ser para alguien que realmente lo quiera, y esa debe ser mi futura esposa.  
CHIAKI:-Estoy segura de que Gruier lo desea con todas sus ganas.  
MARIKA:-¿Gruier?, ¿de qué hablas?.  
CHIAKI:-¡De lo que me acabas de decir Kato!, ¡Tú y Gruier han decidido casarse!.  
MARIKA:-¡Ah sí!. Pero cada quien con el amor de su vida.  
CHIAKI:-¿Cómo dices?.  
Marika se arrodilla frente a ella y todos voltean a verlas.  
MARIKA:-Kurihara Chiaki, ¿quieres ser mi compañera para toda la vida?.  
Todos aguantan la respiración. Chiaki sólo puede ver el rostro sonriente de su amor frente a ella. Marika le coloca el anillo.  
CHIAKI:-Idiota…  
MARIKA:-¿Uh?…  
CHIAKI:-¡Eres una idiota Marika Kato!, ¡Una idiota!.

Chiaki la jala de la camisa y la besa en los labios. Todos aplauden de alegría. Jenny también besa a Lynn de la emoción. Gruier y Grunhilde entrelazan sus manos. A Ririka se le sale una lágrima, Misa la abraza.

 **NOCHES DESPUÉS/ PLANETA SEA OF THE FOREST STAR.**  
En medio del frondoso bosque, se alza un imponente altar de cedro. Marika luce un hermoso vestido color vino con orillas doradas al igual que un hermoso saco de pirata y su imponente sombrero con el emblema del Bentenmarú.

Chiaki luce un hermoso vestido blanco estraple, velo y una bella capa verde que se arrastra sobre el suelo, con el escudo del Barbalusa bordado en hilo dorado.

JUEZ:-Por el poder que me otorga la Corte Planetaria y la Alianza de los Corsarios, las declaro ¡formalmente casadas!.

La Capitana del Bentenmaru abraza a su novia y la inclina hacia atrás besándola apasionadamente.  
Los piratas lanzan disparos en el aire. Los demás, fuegos artificiales. El Ex capitán Kenjo llora de felicidad:-¡Me recuerda tanto a su madre!.-Mami lo consuela.

Gruier y Grunhilde aplauden emocionadas. Ironbeard observa desde lejos, sonríe y se retira del lugar. No sin antes dejarle a Kane la "llave" del nuevo Bentenmarú.

Horas después, el convivio continúa, pero la pareja se escabulle. Jenny y Lynn les dan sus pases de abordar y suben al yate espacial de lujo que las llevará al planeta donde será su luna de miel.

 **LUNA DE MIEL/INTERIOR DE LA HABITACIÓN.**  
Después del baño, Chiki se sienta a orillas del jacuzzi mirando fijamente el baby doll que seguramente Mami y Jenny le colocaron en la maleta. "No, definitivamente no me lo voy a poner". Se coloca únicamente la bata de baño y se dirige a la habitación. Pero no encuentra a su esposa. Entonces ve la puerta corrediza abierta. La atraviesa y descubre a Marika sentada a la orilla de la playa. Ella se acerca y se sienta a un lado.

CHIAKI:-¿Qué piensas?  
MARIKA:-En tí…  
Chiaki se recuesta en su hombro.  
CHIAKI:-Ya no tienes que hacerlo, ahora estoy aquí.

Marika sonríe.  
MARIKA:-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que hicimos el amor?.  
CHIAKI:-No…-responde la tiempo que sostiene la medalla entre sus dedos. –No se puede recordar algo que jamás se ha olvidado…  
Ambas se miran enamoradas. Sus labios se unen y Chiaki la recuesta sobre la arena.

Dos años han pasado desde entonces. Las bajas que sufrió la piratería se recuperaron rápidamente gracias al patrocinio del Reino de Serenity. Cuyas reinas permanecen unidas por vínculo de matrimonio y en espera de un próximo heredero. El Sistema Sucessor se desmanteló por completo y aunque todavía quedan enemigos ocultos, no existe sistema alguno que se atreva a desafiar la Alianza Corsaria liderada por las máximas representantes de la piratería: la temida Capitana del Barbalusa y la legendaria Capitana del Bentemaru.

 _"Si estás a más de cien millones de años luz de distancia, no importa porque te amo…"._ _ **Mouretsu Pirates.**_

 **FIN.**


End file.
